


Complicated

by shushuai



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuai/pseuds/shushuai
Summary: The complicated relationship between a Vampire and a human
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

Let me tell you a story. A story about Vampires, but not your average Vampires, though. In this alternate universe, Vampires are not those mysterious, peculiar entities. In fact, Vampires are just as common as humans.

Although the history of the emergence of Vampires was not known, there is much evidence that points to this particular hypothesis.

It all happened a hundred thousand years ago, when the early humans in Africa started to migrate northwards, spreading over Europe and Asia. Food was extremely scarce in the colder regions, and hence, some tribes started to raid other communities for their resources. However, one particular tribe was unable to satiate the hunger and thirst of its community by simply raiding. It was not enough. Therefore, they only did what they had to do to survive;

_They devoured the flesh and drank the blood._

Their bodies eventually gave into their diet, and a mutation occurred, which allows them to digest human blood. And the first Vampire was born.


	2. The Beginning

There is a lot to be told about Vampires, but let us stop here. In this story, I’m not telling you the history of this universe. Instead, let’s move on to the present day.

In the 21st century, Vampires live 'peacefully' together with humans.

This story follows a rather interesting human girl named Shuhua. Shuhua was born in Taipei and moved to Seoul when she just started middle school. She is currently a freshman in Hanlim, a prestigious school that prides itself on Arts and Music. To be in such a prestigious school is a great achievement, especially for a human. It can’t be denied that the present day has offered humans more chances, more space to prove that humans are just as capable.

This is why Shuhua was so committed to get into Hanlim, she wants to prove that she, a human, is also as abled as the other Vampires around her. She may look innocent and clumsy at times but she’s ambitious, determined.

However, Shuhua also has her lazy days and as of now she is half asleep listening to world history. She has been up all night playing a certain battle royale game and is now paying the price. The lullaby of the teacher’s soothing voice just begs her to fall asleep. Gathering the rest of her consciousness, Shuhua lightly slaps her face, a final effort for her to wake up. It’s useless though, as she can feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Her hands resting on the table comfortably and her consciousness fading in and out of existence. ‘It’s okay’ she thinks. ‘Just a small nap won’t hurt right? She assures herself, slowly resting her head on the table. What she doesn’t know is that Mrs. Park, her history teacher, has been eyeing Shuhua. A smile forms as she sees Shuhua’s head leaning closer to the table. It’s her chance now.

“Ms Yeh? Are you here to sleep or to learn?” Mrs. Park asks. Shuhua quickly rose her head, staring at her teacher, casting an awkward smile.

“Any reason why you decided to take a nap here? Studying for the chemistry exam today?”

“Yes, uh… i studied until late at night.” Shuhua lied.

“Well then Ms Yeh, I expect you to get a good result.” Mrs. Park responded.

The bell rings. "This marks the end of the lesson, be sure to prepare for the upcoming exam next tuesday.”

“Thank you and good bye Mrs. Park.” The class greets, before dispersing into their own cliques and group of friends.

“Shuhua, I swear to god, that was the most obvious lie ever.” She is Yuqi, a fellow human and Shuhua’s first friend in Seoul.

“Do I really have a choice? All i could say was just yes.” Shuhua lifts her shoulders, trying to look innocent.

“You could’ve said that you played PUBG until 3am.” Soyeon replied, sticking out her tongue, flashing her sharp fangs. Unlike Shuhua and Yuqi, Soyeon is a Vampire. Her bright, amber coloured eyes contrast Shuhua and Yuqi’s dark brown eyes, another difference between a Vampire and a human. The eyes of a Vampire tend to be lighter and more varied in colours whereas human’s eyes look darker, and murkier. Either different shades of brown, or simply black. The docile humans, and their hunters.

“Okay, enough about me, let’s grab some lunch.”


	3. Cafeteria

Hanlim’s cafeteria is definitely not your typical dining hall. The floor is not made out of cheap plaster or tiles, instead, it is lined with hardwood, giving it a luxurious, yet pleasant feeling. Large, grand windows replace the usual dull walls, shining the room with the much needed natural light. The school opted for ironwood furnitures, a departure from the uninspiring school cafeteria tables. It is rather small though, which is understandable, Hanlim handpicks only a handful of students, students that are not only artistically inclined, but also academically driven, and Shuhua is one of them.

However, despite the elegant setting, school caféterias can never escape the hustle and bustle. The sound of students chattering away, the clanking sound of utensils and the occasional screams break the immersion. It is a school caféteria after all, not a fancy establishment. In fact, most of the yells and screeches are done by a few select groups.

"NO DON’T EAT ME” shuhua shrieks, trying to wiggle out of a forceful hug. It’s no use though, as the strength of a Vampire greatly overpowers a human’s. She can only struggle. 

“But Shuhua you smell so nice today~, won't you let Miyeon unnie suck a bit of your blood?” the Vampire chimed, burying her head deeper into Shuhua’s neck.

“Hey Miyeon, Soojin texted me. She said she’s here already.”

“Eh? She’s out early, okay then bye baby.” Miyeon lets Shuhua go. “Don’t miss me too much~.” giving Shuhua a flying kiss before waving her goodbye.

“Bye Minnie unnie, and don’t ever come back Miyeon!” Shuhua shouts, sticking out her tongue. Miyeon can be a handful sometimes. One may not notice her quirkiness at first though, all thanks to her unprecedented beauty. She looks as if Aphrodite herself has descended onto the Earth, blessing the poor humans with her existence. Her long straight brown hair, her beautifully sculpted nose and her ash grey eyes to complete the look, she is a Vampire after all.

However, once you get closer to her, she is more than just her beauty. She is clumsy, very clumsy. Once, she dropped her food all over Yuqi’s white hoodie. She is often impatient, which causes her to get into arguments, especially with Minnie. Don’t worry, it’s usually not that serious, and they always make up on the day that they argued. Miyeon is not a goddess, she’s a Vampire, just like any other. She hates it when people behave around her differently, she wants to be treated like any normal person would do, and that’s the reason why she befriends Minnie and Shuhua. No sweet talk, no empty compliments. Miyeon likes it that way.

Shuhua first encountered Miyeon on her orientation. Miyeon was Shuhua’s orientation group leader. Many guys in Shuhua’s group started flirting with Miyeon, much to her annoyance. Miyeon ended their advances in an instant when she casually said that she was into girls in a truth or dare game. The guys slowly drifted away, which gave Miyeon the opportunity to talk to the girls in her own group. That’s when she started talking to Shuhua.

“Oh my god Soyeon, stop picking out the vegetables!” Yuqi scolds, eating the bell peppers that Soyeon picked out from her pizza. Soyeon is notorious for hating her vegetables. She is picky and Yuqi is not having any of it.

“Why do I need to eat vegetables if I can survive with just blood?” Soyeon pouts, stuffing her face with her now vegetable free pizza.

“Did you sleep through the Biology lesson just now? You don’t get all the nutrients that you need from blood only, Ms. Vampire.” Yuqi responds.

“Agh I’m so jealous of you guys, you don’t crave for blood and all that nonsense.” Soyeon sighs. “Agh, now I’m craving. Come here Yuqi.” Soyeon grabs Yuqi playfully. “I’m gonna eat you.”

“Go buy it from the Blood Bank there, I don’t want to give it for free.” Yuqi rolls her eyes as Soyeon hugs her from behind. “Aish, go get married already you two.” Shuhua scoffs. Yuqi and Soyeon may not explicitly say that they are in a relationship, but they are so... obvious. They never come out about it though.

Shuhua thinks it’s not logical to fall in love with a Vampire. Why would you fall in love with a being that is created to hunt your own kind? It’s shocking. It’s not that a relationship between a human and a Vampire is impossible, but it's difficult. Some groups and elitists still think that humans and Vampires should not mingle together, fearing that the humans would entice the Vampires to drink their blood. You think it’s outrageous? Worry not, it happens here too, in our own world. Sometimes, the society just puts the blame on the oppressed, despite all the evidence pointing otherwise. Even in a romantic relationship between a human and a Vampire - should it happen - would put a lot of pressure on the human’s side. Once again, not possible per se, but extremely exhausting for the human. 

The society has been desperately trying to accommodate both humans and Vampires for many years. Long time ago, the Vampires kept humans as slaves and cattle. Not long after, they decided that humans should roam free and have their blood donated at certain days and timings. Soon, after many rebellions from humans, the society decided on a system that would benefit humans a little bit more. Humans would donate their blood to the blood bank and get benefits, and the Vampires would pay a certain amount of tax to support the system. In reality, humans are definitely forced to donate, as in many institutions and jobs humans are required to display a certificate of donation. It’s certainly much better now, but there’s still a long way to go.

“Well, now that the school is ending, you wanna go somewhere together?” Yuqi beams. "We can invite Miyeon and Minnie as well."


	4. Soojin

“Aish, i can’t believe we spent an hour discussing and still decided to go to my house in the end.”

“I mean it’s always like that, we can’t really agree on one thing.” Yuqi replies, throwing herself on Minnie’s bed.

“Already making yourself at home Yuqi? Not even removing your shoes before climbing up my bed!” Minnie pulls Yuqi’s legs, causing Yuqi to fall down to the floor.

“Kay sorry sorry i got carried away, but like this kinda feels like my second home already.” Yuqi laughs, laying herself down and staring at Minnie. 

If Yuqi is Shuhua’s first friend in Seoul, then Minnie would be her second friend. Yuqi and Shuhua already knew Minnie since middle school. Minnie was the one who roped both of them to the dance club despite the two not having any experience before. She guided her juniors throughout the years and grew quite close, despite Minnie being a Vampire. It was a neighbourhood school and there was more segregation, in contrast to Hanlim. Humans and Vampires tended to mingle by themselves so when Minnie - a popular student at that time - approached Shuhua and Yuqi, it became a hot topic.

Minnie herself doesn’t really like being the popular kid. She’s outgoing for sure, but she doesn’t want to be the center of attention. How could she not though? She is handsome, much more than most guys, but outrageously cute at the same time. Although one may find her intimidating at first ( she blames it on her eyes, the red colour scares some people off ) it doesn’t last for long. She is mischievous, and often teases her friends, especially Miyeon, just because. She’s also very caring, protecting Shuhua and Yuqi from Vampires who want to take advantage of them back in middle school. She has been a big part of Shuhua’s life, and will continue to be for a long time.

“Okay then, now what do you all wanna do?” Minnie said.

“Let’s play with your new Switch!” Miyeon shouts, jumping on Minnie’s bed.

“Oh my god! YOU HAVE A SWITCH?” 

“Okay guys please don’t scare our friend here. She’s terrified of screams.” Minnie jokes.

“No I’m not.” 

Everyone quickly turns over the source of the voice. Soojin stares back at them, seemingly confused.

“OMG Did you just make a sound?” Miyeon grabs Soojin’s arm and yanks her towards Yuqi and Shuhua.

“What? You think I’m mute?” Soojin hits Miyeon.

“Okay stop hitting me! Come and introduce yourself properly to your juniors!”

Shuhua freezes. She never really saw Soojin clearly when they were in the school caféteria and during the journey to Minnie’s house she didn't even utter a single word.

“Hey there, Shuhua and Yuqi right? I’m Soojin, nice to meet you.”

“Ah, y-yes, hi there.” Shuhua replies, her throat drying up. "Totally my type." Shuhua unknowingly says before immediately realising what she has done.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm flattered." Soojin flashes a tiny smile. "Hope we get along Shuhua."

"Y-yes." Shuhua abruptly answered. It is impossible for Shuhua to function when a literal angel from god knows where suddenly appears in front of her.

But wait… isn't Soojin a Vampire?


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhua's opinion about dating a Vampire may _slightly_ change because of Soojin. I mean, how can you not have a crush on Soojin? Her long wavy black hair, cute round face and rosy lips. Shuhua also realises that Soojin has a mole under her right eye. The mole really fits her somehow.

Soojin's green eyes suddenly land on Shuhua. Scanning her features intently.. She then stretches her hand out, gently caressing the bottom of Shuhua's silky hair.

"Your hair feels really nice. Do you do anything to it?" Soojin asks.

"Uhmm… Not really, I only use shampoo." Shuhua shyly answered.

"Do you even use shampoo?" Yuqi suddenly says.

"YAH YUQI!" 

Out of curiosity, Soojin leans closer to Shuhua and smells the crown of her hair. She regrets it.

“AHH!” Soojin yelps. “You haven’t washed your hair!” Soojin pinches her nose.

“I washed it two days ago!” Shuhua tries to retaliate. Her face turns red in an instant. How could she ruin her first impression towards Soojin? 

“YUQI IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.” Shuhua starts hitting Yuqi’s shoulder before Minnie separates them.

Soojin’s laugh fills the whole room. She finds her two juniors very amusing, _especially_ Shuhua. She finds Shuhua very shy at first, but turns out Shuhua is really loud when she’s with her close friends. Soojin also finds Shuhua’s hair really beautiful, so smooth and silky even though it has not been washed for a few days. Admittedly, Soojin is also a bit jealous of Shuhua’s dark brown eyes. It makes her look cute in contrast to her bright coloured eyes. Soojin sometimes wishes that she would wake up with brown eyes someday, that will make her less scary.

“Wow Soojin this is the first time i see you laughing like this.” Miyeon says while holding Yuqi in place.

“Your juniors are really funny.” Soojin answers, well mostly Shuhua but Yuqi is funny too.

Admittedly, Soojin felt a little apprehensive when Miyeon and Minnie invited her to play with their juniors. She only knows Miyeon and Minnie because of a school project they did a week before and Soyeon because they live in the same neighbourhood. She wanted to refuse the invitation but Miyeon kept begging her. “You are going to like them, I promise!” Miyeon says excitedly. Soojin could not refuse, and now she feels thankful to her past self.

Shuhua suddenly throws a pillow and lands it perfectly on Yuqi’s face. Yuqi dramatically uncovers her face and holds the pillow overhead.

“THIS IS WAR!”

And a pillow fight ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that Soojin has smelled Shuhua's head, what will happen between the two? Will Soojin be intoxicated with Shuhua's unwashed hair? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
